


Twister

by SM_Sungirl312



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fun, Game Night, Gen, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SM_Sungirl312/pseuds/SM_Sungirl312
Summary: Patton wants to play a game with everyone. So him and Roman get everyone to participate





	Twister

Logan and Patton were sitting in the imaginary living room inside the mindscape. Logan was reading a book on something educational and Patton was? I think he's attempting to read, it's upside down. Roman was busy brainstorming in his room and Virgil was off being Virgil somewhere else. It was a rare silent occasion in the mind space and then Patton ruined it with a loud excited outburst. "Let's play Twister" he exclaimed "No!" Logan stated as bluntly as he possibly could. "B-but Logan" Patton began to pout clasping his hands together "Patton please don't pout nobody likes it when you do that" Logan said sounding like a completely and utter parent. With that they heard a load slamming sound as Roman clambered into the room. "Who's making Patton upset" he yelled "Logan won't let me play" Patton sobs Roman looks to Logan appealed "Logan I can't believe you, how could you make Patton so upset". Logan let out an audible sigh "I'm not saying we can't play a game, just not the one he's picked out, it would be a disaster knowing this bunch babbling baboons" Roman put his hand to his chest dramatically acting hurt "Well First Of All Rude! And second of all I'll play with you Patton no matter what game it is" "But I don't want to play if Logan doesn't" Patton's pouting continuing. Logan rolled his eyes and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Fine I'll play with you only if you both can get Virgil to play along" Roman raised his hand straight in the air in exclamation "Challenge accepted!". 

Poor, poor Virgil, he had been chilling in his room listening to his music when his door was kicked down by the flamboyant Disney Fail who then proceeded to drag him out of his room kicking and screaming. 

So here we are back in the imaginary living with all the furniture moved and the Twister mat in the middle of the floor. Virgil was sulking in the corner with a dark cloud hanging over his head. Patton and Logan were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who out of the two of them would be the spinner. Somehow Patton one. 

Patton sat on the sofa holding the spinner in his lap. Roman, Logan and Virgil were lined up on the mat preparing to start the game two of the three which were very unhappy to be participating. "left hand Yellow" Patton says cheerfully and just like clock work all three of the side bent down accordingly. The game of course stayed pretty normal at first but of course it's Twister so it escalated rather quickly.   
"Who's touching my Butt!" Virgil yelled angrily "Sorry that's me" Roman sang "Roman!" Virgil yelled frustrated face red "What he said right hand blue and there was just no other way" Logan let out a long and tired sigh "Roman for God's sake yes you could". "Left foot Green" Patton smiled. Virgil and Logan looked at each other nodding in agreement at a mutual thought. At the same exact time they got up untangling their limbs causimg Roman to fall flat on his face. "Ya, sorry but I'm done" Virgil shrugged at Roman "Yes I to have lost the desire to play anymore my apologies Patton" Logan said ignoring Roman completely. "Aw that's okay guys" Patton grinned at them clapping "I'm just glad you guys played with me at all" his smile was so big he looked oriental. Logan gave him a small robotic smile and Virgil smirked and shrugged "anytime Dad" and he sunk out returning to his room "Yes well I have papers to grade"  and there went Logan leaving just Patton and Roman by themselves.  "Welp" Patton said doing the Newsies elbow thing "Time for a cookie" Patton began to leave Roman still flat on his back. "Hey what about me" he wailed Patton turned to him and laughed "Long live the king" and walked off. "But Patton! Wait," he point his finger in the air turning to the camera in a wall breaking fashion "I understood that reference, That's all folks" 

 

And scene

**Author's Note:**

> God I really hated this Prompt anyways hope you enjoyed   
> -S.M


End file.
